All I Want for Christmas is You
by JenRar
Summary: Stephanie and Ranger finally admit to themselves and to each other what they want for Christmas. Romantic fluff. Songfic based on "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Songfic based on "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey._

~oooOOOooo~

**All I Want for Christmas Is You**

~oOo~

**Part 1**  
**Stephanie's POV**

I decided I was tired of waiting for Ranger to make the first move. Joe and I had broken up six months ago. Even though he'd promised to be in my bed as soon as it was free, Ranger still hadn't come to me. So here I was, writing the most important letter of my life.

~oOo~

_Dear Ranger,_

_You know the song "All I Want for Christmas Is You?" I heard that song the other day, and it made me sit up and realize exactly what it is I want for Christmas this year: you._

_That's right, Batman. I want you. I want you in my bed. I want you in my life. Maybe most importantly, I want you in my heart. I love you, Carlos. I'm so deeply in love with you that my life is meaningless without you in it._

_Please say you will grant me my only Christmas wish and be mine._

_Loving you always,  
Stephanie_

~oOo~

I addressed the envelope with the RangeMan address, in care of Carlos Manoso, making sure to put my name and return address so the guys would know it was from me and get it right to him. Then I added a stamp, folded the letter, and sealed it. Finally, I drove it to the box down the street so I wouldn't be tempted to change my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: JE owns them. I do not. Songfic based on "All I Want for Christmas Is You" by Mariah Carey._

~oooOOOooo~

**All I Want for Christmas Is You**

~oOo~

**Part 2**  
**Ranger's POV**

At the knock on my office door, I called out, "Yo."

Lester poked his head in the door. "Uh, Boss, there's a letter for you that came in the mail today."

"And?"

"It says it's from Steph. It's her hand-writing, verified by Tank and me both."

I waved my hand for it, and as soon as Santos handed it over, I pointed to the door. When it closed behind him, I pulled the letter out and began reading.

When I finished, my heart was pounding harder than it had in years. I'd faced down guns and knives, watched my daughter and Stephanie being held hostage by a madman, and so much more...but nothing scared me more than facing my feelings.

Yet face them, I did. I wrote Steph a quick note to let her know I had to go out of town for a couple of weeks, told Tank he was in charge, and then drove to Point Pleasant. I stayed in my beach house for two weeks and did nothing but think. Finally, at the end of two weeks, I made a few phone calls, and once satisfied, I made my way back to Trenton.

As soon as I made it into RangeMan, I told Tank he was still in charge for another few days and headed up to seven, where I sat down to write the most important letter of my life.

~oOo~

_Babe,_

_If you look at the other papers in the manilla envelope, you'll notice it's my contract with the government. The most important part? On the back page is a big red stamp saying terminated._

_What does that mean for me? It means no more going "into the wind" on a mission. The only time I ever have to leave for anything other than a vacation is for RangeMan business. No more gaining new enemies that can come after those I love. What does that mean for us? It means I can finally be free to admit what I've felt for three years and what's only grown since Scrog._

_I love you, Stephanie Michelle Plum. You're my light, my heart, and my life. There will never be another that is perfectly meant for me. Forget everything I've told you in the past about my life, relationships, and loving you in my own way. I love you in EVERY way, Babe._

_Siempre y para siempre, cada año, cada día, y cada minuto... Forever and always, every year, every day, and every minute,_

_Carlos_

~oOo~

I waited until I knew Steph was gone on surveillance for a few hours in the afternoon with Lester. Then I sneaked downstairs and left the two envelopes with the terminated contract and my letter on the desk in Steph's cubicle and headed back up to seven to wait. I knew she would be done right before dinner, so I buzzed Ella and asked her to make a special meal and bring it up a few hours after Stephanie was supposed to get back.

Three hours later, there was a noise at the door, and suddenly, Stephanie walked into the living room, having used her key fob to get into the apartment. Without saying a word, I stood up and opened my arms to her.

She flew over to me, tears pouring down her cheeks as she whispered over and over again, "I love you, Carlos. Merry Christmas!"

_Merry Christmas, indeed_, I thought as my arms circled her and my lips brushed hers lightly. I had never felt more at peace than I did at that moment.

**The End**


End file.
